An Author For A Day part 1
by Dark-Moon-Lady4eva
Summary: What happens when one of the muses takes charge? Read and find out!


DML: I want to thank Lord Nagash Fear for the whip and mallet, thought I will just stick with the whip. *Evil laugh* So thank you, my lord. *giggles* No Dr. Eggman. I find him rather unusual and annoying ^^. And to Murai-sakura, thanks for the review!  
  
DM-Seto: Why'd you join Fanfiction.net anyways?  
  
DML: Lady-Date recommended it for me after letting me read her stories, which I find very entertaining all of a sudden.  
  
DM-Seto: And you learn from her??  
  
DML: Yep! Now shut up so I can make my story! Okay, even though I have only been here for two weeks, I managed to make nine stories!! Woo hoo!! I am still working on my dramatic story called A Faded Memory! Check my latest fic for more information! Duke explains it all.  
  
DM-Seto: Duke? Why Duke and not me?  
  
DML: Because I was too busy chasing Marik.  
  
DM-Seto: That isn't the answer I'm looking for you ditz.  
  
DML: Oh. Well since you and I argue too much and you get most of the attention, why not let others host as well? Besides, I had to make Duke useful one way or another.  
  
DM-Seto: Whatever. So what are you going to do now??  
  
DML: Well, since I got and idea from Lady Date, why not let one of my muses be an author for a day? Just a little treat from me.  
  
All come out of nowhere: FINALLY  
  


* * *

  
DML: Noticed I said one.  
  
All: DAMN!  
  
DML: So, I'm going to do this at random. Let's see...If I picked Yami, heaven knows what's going through his head, if I picked Bakura, we're all dead, if I picked Seto, I'll be dead, if I picked Duke, eh, get back with me on that. If I picked Marik, that would be interesting. If I picked Tea, no one will listen, if I picked Mai, Lord knows, if I picked Ryou, Lord knows, if I picked Mokuba, he'll put Seto in charge. Then of course, there's Odeon. He'll put Marik in charge. If I picked Yugi, Lord knows. If I picked Ishizu, lots of Egyptian stuff will be involved *big grin*. Bandit Keith, Lord knows, Joey, lots of food, with Tristan, same thing. There are a lot of possibilities. So I shall pick...*drum rolls* Hmm...dunno yet. Uh...  
  
Duke: Just pick one of us, already  
  


* * *

  
DML: Fine. Marik.  
  
All: What???? O_O  
  
DML: I have made my decision. Marik will be in charge for one day. *Crosses arms in a prideful way*  
  
Marik: Oh yeah!! In your faces!!!!! *Points and laughs at all except DML*  
  
DM-Seto: Hey! You only picked him because you're in love with him!!  
  
DML: So. I'm the authoress; I do whatever I want. And if I pick Marik to be the author for a day, he gets to be the author, no questions asked, got it? And if you're against it, prepare to face the consequences. *Pulls out Kendo stick*  
  
All excluding Marik: *Shudders in corner* We'll be good.  
  
DML: I knew you would see it my way. Now here are the rules, Marik. One: you cannot hurt me or Lady Date but the others. You will only be an author for one day. Two: You are allowed to beat the muses, but the next day, watch yourself. Don't worry, I'll back you up...Three: I will give you a kendo stick to do the bashing. Four: Have fun!  
  
Marik: Hell ya!! *Receives own kendo stick with his name on it* This brings a tear to my eye...Oh Joey  
  


* * *

  
DML: They grow up so fast... *Wipes tear* *Marik hunts down Joey*  
  
Marik: It's about damn time I'm in charge. *Holds Joey by shirt* Now let's see if you will listen to me! This is better than using that Rod of mine! *Bashes Joey on the head a few times* Hey, that is fun!  
  
DML: Told ya. Oh, here comes Lady Date and her Seto now.  
  
Lady Date: Did I miss anything?  
  
DML: Nope. You're just in time. Marik here will be an author for a day.  
  
Marik: *yelling in glee* WOOOOO!!!! Hey, Tea!! Come here!! I wanna show you something!!! *Whacks Tea with his kendo stick*  
  
Lady: He's a natural. *Smirks*  
  
DML: I know. It's all in the wrist. So, what's up?  
  
Lady: Nothing much, really. Heero is getting a good punishment.  
  
DML: Ooh. Anything good?  
  
Lady: *whispers in DML's ear*  
  
DML: Oh...that's so evil!! *Laughs hysterically, but evilly*  
  
Lady: Hey, nice laugh.  
  
DML: Thank you. Got that from Galaxia, with practice of course.  
  
DM-Seto: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!!! AAAAHHHHH!!! *Marik yells and hits him*  
  
DML: Yes I can. Better him than me. Marik, save your energy for the real torment.  
  
Marik: *huge grin* Okay. *Hugs DML* Thanks you two. I'm having a blast.  
  
DML: Maybe we should do this more often.  
  
Lady: We should.  
  
Tristan comes in: This is so wrong. Marik's a muse, not an author.  
  
Lady: He will be soon!!  
  
DML: Maybe, maybe not. Depends on how he acts...  
  
Lady: Imagine if Seto or Marik had the Millennium Rod. *Both ponder at the thought*  
  
DML: Let's see. If Seto had it, Heaven knows what he'll make us do. If Marik had it, I have no idea, really. Probably the same thing.  
  
Lady: How'd you get the Rod away from Marik anyways?  
  
DML: It's an interesting story, really. When I came here, the first thing I did was making sure Marik wouldn't control my mind. Same thing with the other Millennium holders. While they were all asleep, I snuck into their rooms and took their items. Simple as that.  
  
Tristan: That's not interesting. That's a common story.  
  
DML: Shut up!! Don't tell the others!  
  
Tristan: Why not?  
  
DML: If you do, I'll make sure you cannot escape from a room with a sugar- hyped up Yugi.  
  
Tristan: My lips are sealed. *Twitches*  
  
DML: That's a good boy.  
  
Lady: And you did that quietly?  
  
DML: Yep. After watching Lord of the Rings 50 times, I managed to copy Legolas' moves and was able to stalk like a cat.  
  
Lady: Impressive.  
  
DML: Indeed. Of course, I won't reveal where I kept the items. ^.^  
  
Lady: That's cool. What are you going to do with the Millennium Items, anyways?  
  
DML: Sell them for profit at the museum.  
  
Lady: For how much?  
  
DML: As much as I want.  
  
Lady: Around $500?  
  
DML: Much more than that. Around the ten thousands.  
  
Lady: That's sounds good.  
  
DML: I think so too.  
  
Yugi comes in: The what in the what now?  
  
DML and Lady: Uh...nothing! ^_^'  
  
Yugi: Doesn't sound like nothing.   
  


* * *

  
DML: Really. Just go and play with Seto.  
  
Yugi: Which one?  
  
Lady: Does it matter?  
  
DML: Yes. Go after the one who is a homo-phobic. That would be mine.  
  
Yugi: Okay!! Ohhh, Seto!!! Eh, the non-homo-phobic Seto!!  
  
Lady: Was that really wise?  
  
DML: Let's hope he can figure it out.  
  
Lady: They both look the same, though.  
  
DM-Seto: AAAAHHHHH!!!! Dark Moon!!! Help!!!!! Yugi's hugging me  
  


* * *

  
DML: Crap...now I have to get the crowbar.  
  
Lady: What for?  
  
DML: To pry Yugi off my Seto. He's so attached...  
  
Lady: Need help?  
  
DML: Not yet, at least.  
  
Marik: Hey, when do I come in?  
  
DML: Whenever you want. You're an author, so do what you please. *Gets blue crowbar*  
  
Marik: *the 'famous' evil laugh*  
  
DML: Eep.  
  
Lady: Why did you make him the author?  
  
DML: He's innocent...  
  
Joey: Yeah right!  
  
DML: Sweet, cute and evil. What more do you want?  
  
Lady: Everyone's like that.  
  
DML: You have a good point there. *Looks around panicked* Where's Marik?  
  
Lady: He was on the couch a moment...  
  
Tristan: AAAAAHHHHHHHH  
  


* * *

  
Lady: Ago. DML: Eh...  
  
Marik: *Comes back with evil grin* That felt good.  
  
DML: What the hell did you do???? O_O  
  
Marik: You said I could do whatever I want, so I shoved Tristan in a lockable room with Tea.  
  
DML: *In a happy voice* You are such a fast learner!!! ^.^  
  
Marik: Uh, thanks. You too. -_-'  
  
Lady: Shall we?  
  
DML and Marik: We shall. *All three go to a mirror-like window, watching Tea and Tristan*  
  
DML: I had no idea she was like that... O_O  
  
Lady: What'd you expect? She's preppy and evil all at the same time.  
  
DML: *shudders in fear* Ugh! I'm going to have nightmares tonight!!  
  
Lady: Why?  
  
DML: Just thinking of Tea haunts me. *Shudders*  
  
Marik: Want me to keep you some company tonight? *Sweet, sexy look*  
  
DML: Uh... *blushes uncontrollably* No thanks! I can rid the thoughts with some, eh...something.  
  
Marik: That's okay too.  
  
DML: By the way, where's Bakura?  
  
Marik: I thought he was at the museum.  
  
Lady: What for?  
  
Marik: Ra knows.  
  
DML: I know! I know!! *Jumps up and down*  
  
Lady: Why?  
  
DML: I have no idea! I just wanted some attention!!! ^.^  
  
Marik and Lady: Okay...-_-' You have our attention. What?  
  
DML: What?  
  
Marik and Lady: -_-' *sighs deeply*  
  
DML: What about Ryou?  
  
Lady: In his room, reading.  
  
Marik: Reading what?  
  
DML: Some kind of book about ancient medieval stuff, one of my books, really. All about knights, the Black Plague...  
  
Lady: I thought that was Bakura's topic.  
  
Marik: I thought that too.  
  
DML: To make this make sense, Bakura and Ryou are one. They tend to share differences and similarities.  
  
Marik: How the hell do you know so much??  
  
DML: Books. Books are resources to everyday life!!  
  
Marik: I knew that.  
  
DML: Uh huh. Anyone want a soda?  
  
Lady: Sure. Ginger ale, please.  
  
DML: Okay.  
  
Marik: Hit me with a... *DML hits him on arm* Oww! I didn't mean that literally, you dweeb!!  
  
DML: Oh, sorry. I tend to take things literally. Now what did you want?   
  


* * *

  
Marik: *rubs arm* I want a Pepsi.  
  
DML: Sure thing. *Goes to get sodas*  
  
Duke comes in: Hey, what's up? *Hears Tristan screaming for his dearest life* Nevermind. I think I figured it out. You guys are tormenting Tristan, right?  
  
Lady: *Being sarcastic* Brilliant deduction, Einstein! You win a prize!  
  
Duke: Haha, very funny. So, who's the guilty one? *Smirks*  
  
Lady: *Points to Marik* He is.  
  
Duke: You serious?? Whose idea??  
  
Lady: Dark Moon's.  
  
Duke: She made Marik torture Tristan?  
  
Lady: Besides that, an author for a day.  
  
Duke: Damn! Why?  
  
Lady: Many reasons, really.  
  
Marik: And if you're against it, prepare to face my kendo stick!!  
  
Duke: Prove to me you are...wait, nevermind!!!! *Marik chases Duke with kendo stick*  
  
DML: *Comes back with three sodas* Here you guys... *Duke crashes into DML, causing her to drop the sodas* ACCKK!  
  
Duke: Oh, I'm so sorry, Dark Moon. I didn't see you! *Helps DML up*  
  
Marik: You idiot!! You made her drop my soda!!! *Hits Duke hard with kendo stick*  
  
DML: *squints* Ooh. That's gonna leave a mark in the morning.  
  
Lady: I bet. Damn. Not even I hit that hard. Do you?  
  
DML: Nope. I may be cruel, and insane, but not that bad.  
  
Marik: Well, that's what he gets for hurting you, Dark Moon. Are you going to be okay?  
  
DML: Uh, physically yes. Psychologically, yes. Mentally, no. Emotionally, maybe.  
  
Lady: Mentally?  
  
DML: I'm insane and corrupted; remember?  
  
Lady: Oh.  
  
Marik: Why emotionally?  
  
DML: I'd rather not speak of it.  
  
Marik: Why not?  
  
DML: Too complicated to explain. *Lying!*  
  
Marik: Maybe you should see a psychotherapist if it's that bad.  
  
DML: Ooh, I can't wait til' this day's over! *Grins*  
  
Marik: Nevermind!  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
